


Shattered

by lifedreamer56



Category: Grimecest - Fandom
Genre: Carl’s lust is just to much, K so Carl is like in love with Rick, M/M, Multi, Rick is broken, Someone just bring this kid back to life already, Ummm why is Carl dead?, like tf AMC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifedreamer56/pseuds/lifedreamer56





	Shattered

Carl’s POV

 

I couldn’t believe it. We actually didn’t win this time. Things have only gotten progressively worse since that ill-faited night Glenn and Abraham perished. Now Spencer and Olivia are dead as well. It seems almost impossible that we’ll ever be liberated from this threat that is the Saviors. Fuck you, Negan.

I walked back inside the house. Michonne was gone, she spent most these days away, honestly who even knew where she went. Olivia and Tara were taking shifts watching over Judith these days since dad mentally couldn’t withstand the responsibility. Dad. The light to my world. My dick twitched in my pants as I thought of him. Black Curls. Bright, Blue Eyes that matched my own. Pale Complexion. Slight Muscle Definition, gosh. I just wanted to fuck him so bad sometimes. I know it’s probably wrong to think of your father in such a way, especially taking into account our current predicament. But come on! Just look at the guy, how couldn’t you fall for him!

I walked up the stairs, going to get ready for bed as it had grown considerably late. I stripped down to just my boxers, before my dad became the object of my focus once more. I decided to check on him, as I was a little concerned about him. When I reached his room, the door was open so I walked on in. I moved my glance over to the bathroom door, which was also ajar with the light on. I walked over to the entrance, the sight before my eyes causing me to hitch my stance right in front of him. 

Dad stood about a foot within my ditance, bent over, drying off his legs, naked. His ass was literally just centimeters from my underwear-clothed dick.

“Dad” I garnered his attention, causing him to jump back in surprise and push his ass against my scrotum. I moaned out in response. He quickly recomposed and took a few steps back away from me, looking around the room fiercly disoriented, before his eyes made contact with my own. I took my time in taking in all of his features, his abs that weren’t to defined but still complacent. His beard beginning to grow back out a little, and then from his happy trail of hair which in turn led to his private apendage.

I laughed due to me being bigger. Now, my dad was certainly packed. Definitely not anything to complain. He looked about 3 inches soft, maybe 4. There wasn’t much girth to it though. But my dad was really hairy, his pubes cloaking the area of skin around his crotch. He caught me staring, but I couldn’t care less. 

“Wow dad.” I said, smiling. “Looks like Michonne and mom were definitely content with your body.” I adulated him on his physique. He still looked bewildered, before visibly relaxing a little. My dad wasn’t all that modest, I’ve seen him nude more times than I probably should have, not to mention because I catch him when he’s jerking off. 

“What do you mean, Carl? I’m sure you’re not to bad off, considering the imprint you’re over here walking around with.” he pointed at my slightly aroused penis. 

“Yeah but I mean this isn’t fully soft right now, though.”

“Wait so it’s not hard?”

“No?”

“Good grief, you mean it actually gets bigger? I figured you were sporting a boner or something, Carl”

“No dad, I’m about semi right now.” I bent down, pulling off my boxers, letting them fall to the floor discarded. “See” I motioned at my half-hard dick. My dad’s eyes were HUGE. Almost as huge as my dick. Almost ;)

“Carl you’re— you’re so.. BIG.” He managed out. “How long have you been this huge?” He inquired, eyes never wavering away from my dick. 

“Dad I’m only 14.” I laughed.

“I know that’s what’s crazy! Carl... you have to be at least 7 inches fully erect.”

“8 and a half, actually.” 

“Oh my god... and it’s so hairy too.” Dad was taking it all in. He began to move forward.

“You can touch it if you like.”

He looked up at me. “Carl... this is wrong.. I can’t.” 

He began to move past me but I grabbed his wrist, pinning him to the wall, grinding my crotch into his. We both moaned simultaneously.

“I know you want me. Now. Touch my dick.” I let go of him. He looked at my penis again, before reaching his hand over to fully grasp my penis, which was hardening to his touch. I moaned. “Yeahh, that’s it, stroke me off, dad.” I looked into his face, smirking.

“Carl, it’s just so.. big. Can I.. y’know..?”

“Suck it? Yeah! get down there dad!”

He lowered to his knees on the tiled bathroom floor in front of me, before grabbing my cock at the base and putting it in his mouth. I moaned out loud again. Before to long he was practically ingesting my fucking dick He was way to good at this. He’s had to have practice before. I know my dad’s had something happen with Daryl, Daryl hits on him to much and they’re way to close. Plus the eyes dad gives him, pfft. Ohh, and let’s not forget Aaron. They just got back from that run all alone together for the whole past weekend. And when they got back Aaron couldn’t take his eyes off my dad’s ass, and whenever they’d talk together my dad would blush. And even though he’d never admit it, I know Shane was likely the first. The level of respect my dad had for him was just something of a nature to extreme to not be anything platonic. I seen it even all those years ago, as did everyone else. My dad had been in love with Shane. So I know he’s certainly had some practice in this field of Homosexuality, but I doubt he ever expected to end up with me. 

I looked down at him, putting my head on the back of his head to cradle it as he had his mouth all the way to my scrotum, lips buried in my pubes, eyes locked with mine. “Yeahhhh, that’s right, suck my huge cock.”I talked dirty. I think it actually turned him on. “Here, Come on.” I grabbed his arm, pulling him up to stand next to me. I was almost as tall as him now. I was almost bigger, more muscular, hairier, stronger due to working out(there was nothing to do in Alexandria), I had nearly dominated my father in every way. And now I was going to do just that, and dominate him in a way that would completely usurper me to him in any singular way. I wanted to assert my dominance over him, to have POWER over him. And I honestly don’t even think he cared. 

We walked over to the bed, him lying down. I knee-crawled over in front of him. But something was wrong. He begun to cry.

“Awee, dad, what’s the matter?” I asked concerned.

“Carl.. what kind of life am I giving you? Or your sister? Or any of these people? I’m so weak.”

Hearing him speak of himself like this was simply excruiatingly painful. It was torturous. “You’re not weak, dad. You’re not. We’re gonna find a way to bring Negan down, I promise you that.” 

“Carl.. please. Just.. please.. never give up on me.” He cried, grabbing my hand. I looked down into his tear-soaked eyes, reading his soul. I knew this had been a hard day for him. I knew he really wanted it to get better. I leaned down over him, chest to chest, my member resting on his his equally hard one. “I could never do that. I love you, dad.” He leaned his head upwards, kissing me. I kissed back, and we began to make out. I broke away, before hovering over him. 

“I need you Carl. Fuck me.” 

That’s all I had to hear. I took my dick in my hand in plunged it into his asshole. We had no lube, the Saviors literally took everything. So I went slow, but my dad was strong, he could take it. Once all the way in I rested, my balls resting against his asshair. I ran my hands up his legs, into his thighs, before clutching his hardened boner. I squeezed hard, making him scream. I spit down onto it, before stroking it hard and fast. I began to fuck him, hard and fast. I took his legs and held them by the ankles. My dad looked so helpless. He was at my mercy. “Tell me how bad you want it.” 

“I—fuck me with you huge cock, Carl. Fuck me so hard— unghh— harder than that.” 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you can’t walk for two weeks.”

“Fuck my brains out.” My self control was gone. I dropped his legs, grabbing him by the torso and pulling him on top of me. I was leaned up against the headboard in a sitting position, with him on top of me in my lap, my dick plunged deep within his insides. “Ohhh yeahh, Carl. Fuck your daddy’s hairy pussy.” 

I looked into his eyes, panting, before fucking him so rampant and ravenous, it almost looked painful. And I guess in a weird way I wanted it to be. I wanted to be the alpha male. I wanted control over him. So that’s what I did.

I began fucking him even faster, my dick shooting in and out of him, his ass bouncing up and down on my dick. I grabbed his ass, squeezing the cheeks apart, allowing my cock to move at a even faster and more powerful rate. He grabbed onto my shoulders, looking down into my eyes. He starting jacking dick along with my movements. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this— how long I’ve wanted to make you mine. To own you.”I declared. 

“Well now you have me; come inside me baby, dominate your daddy. Make me your dilf bitch.” he looked down at me, before splattering his load all over my face, chest, and hair. It set off a chain reaction which made me unleash into his ass, pouring my teen juices into his insides.

Even as I felt my dick softening I continued to persist through the aftershock of the orgasm, with him still riding me enthusiatically. He leaned down kissing me. We kissed as my dick grew soft within him. After about five minutes of this, he broke away, my member still within his rectum, my hands cupping his hairy ass, him looking at me. 

“You promise you’ll never leave me? You’ll never... give up?” He asked, dismally.

“Come on dad. Do you really think I’s ever leave? Leave this ass behind??” I added levity, squeezing his ass for emphasis. He laughed. 

“Thanks son. I love you so much. Even if you are hotter than me. Carl you even have chest hair!” He said, running his hand through my developing upper torso. 

“Like I said earlier, it’s all your’s.”

“Well I’ll definitely take it.” He replied, lying his head down on my chest he was just admiring. 

“I love you, too, dad. Always have, and forever will.”

And we remained that way, my dick inside his ass, with me cupping said ass, him in my lap, me leaned against the headboard, with his head on my chest. I finally got it all. Maybe it really would all be okay afterall.


End file.
